Tank Killer
Breach Plague | blocking = Partial | hp defense = | game file name = veh_tankdestroyer }} Description The Tank Killer 'is statistically a stronger, more accurate version of a Gun Truck. As its name suggests, it is very strong against tanks. Its ''Recoilless Rifle weapon can dish out over 240 damage (at Rank 1) to another vehicle, artillery, fortification or emplacement, making this the second most damage-dealing vehicle in the entire game--at least, assuming all six shots hit the enemy and score some critical hits with an exception for the Ancient Sentinel, where it only dishes out 90 damage due to damage reduction. Even though it shows a 6 ammo capacity, its basic attack consumes all six ammo, so at low levels it is effectively a one-shot attack with a lengthy cooldown. The damage potential means it can be a devastating addition to your army - it can kill anything weaker than a Medium Tank in one hit, assuming all shots hit. At Rank 2, the Partial Volley attack is available for research at the cost of 8 . It fires three shots instead of six, doing half its potential damage, but this attack also consumes half the ammo. This gives the Tank Killer the option to divide its already devastating damage across two targets before triggering its lengthy cooldown. At Rank 4, a third attack, Blast Everything, can be researched for the hefty cost of 25 . Similar to Barrage, all six ammo are used but the damage is spread across 3 spaces, rather than 1. This attack is considered overpriced at the time at which you will most likely be able to obtain it, and therefore generally not advised to research. However, for any players with any extra Nanopods, this attack may be something you would want to get; it's damage output is the same, although divided among 3 units at once and they must be next to each other. This attack will fire 6 shots in total, each shot randomly hits one of the 3 spaces. Before researching any new attack options, the player needs to take into account that the Tank Killer only ever has 1 Ability Slot, even at Rank 6. A Rank 6 Tank Killer is able to deal 360-540 damage in 1 hit, making it useful even later in the game. It is arguably one of the most stable units in the game to have, as many other units become outdated by later levels. Attacks Recoilless Rifle= | attack2 = , | ammoused = 3 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | armorpiercing = 75 | suppression = x0.5 | cooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = bazooka_3shot }} | attack3 = , | ammoused = 6 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct (Fixed, Random) | armorpiercing = 75 | suppression = x0.5 | targets = Ground, Ship | game file name = bazooka_6shot_3wide }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 17; 20; 22; 25; 27; 30 | spreward1 = 56 | spreward2 = 68 | spreward3 = 76 | spreward4 = 84 | spreward5 = 92 | spreward6 = 104 | goldreward1 = 280 | goldreward2 = 340 | goldreward3 = 380 | goldreward4 = 420 | goldreward5 = 460 | goldreward6 = 520 }} Cost Trivia * It appears that on the attack range picture of its unit card, the gray areas appear white. * This unit may have been inspired by the , itself an anti-tank vehicle. Both the M50 Ontos and the Tank Killer are armed with six recoilless rifles, and both are known for its fearsome firepower. Both vehicles are not very tough, the Ontos in fact thinly armored. A few saw combat in the Vietnam during the Tet Offensive with great success before being withdrawn due to attrition. * The real life counterpart of the Tank Killer, the M50 Ontos, carried six, 105mm recoilless rifles. This creates somewhat of a logical problem in game as the Mega Tank wields an 80mm cannon, a gun of smaller caliber that "is supposed to" deal less damage since the gun isn't as big. However, one shot from the Mega Tank can do more damage than one shot from the Tank Destroyer (not the Barrage, Partial Volley, or Blast Everything. Just one shell). * During war, the massive clouds of dust generated by the M50 Ontos was sometimes used as a smoke screen for retreating soldiers. The giant cloud of dust may be represented in the firing animation for the Tank Killer. * When firing, the shadow of the Tank Killer disappears. It reappears once done firing. Updates 2.2 Patch * Unit Value increased: '''Rank 1: 14→17, Rank 2: 17→20, Rank 3: 19→22, Rank 4: 21→25, Rank 5: 23→27 1.3 Patch * Main attack, Barrage, changed from single shot to (x6) smaller shots - lessens chance to miss outright, and each shot can land a critical hit. * Weapon upgrade options, Blast Everything and Partial Volley, added. 1.2 Patch * Healing cost reduced: 12,750 and 1,425 to 7,650 and 855 . Gallery File:Tankkiller grey front.png|Front. File:Tankkiller green back.png|Back. File:Tankkiller icon.png|Icon. Animations